


Swedish Dad Jokes

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sealand gets hungry so he decides to confront Sweden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Dad Jokes

4:34. 11-year old Peter Oxenstierna glared at the clock on his mahogany IKEA desk. An hour and a half until dinner, and he still had this pile of math homework to do. His stomach growled loudly as his pencil hovered above his paper. He was hungry. Not to mention it was freezing as well.  
After nearly 15 minutes of absolutely no progress, Peter decided to head downstairs. The smell of lohikeitto immediately filled his nostrils as he reached the bottom of the steps. His Mama, Tino always cooked amazing food, and his salmon soup recipe was his favorite. As he walked into the living room, he found his Papa, Berwald sitting on the couch, watching the daily news report.  
"Daaaaad I'm hungry," he whined, plopping himself down across Berwald's lap. Berwald's glasses flashed as his son distracted him from the weather report.  
"H'llo h'ngry," he mumbled. " 'm D'd."


End file.
